Communicating information via the intemet and other digital communications systems has become common in the United States and elsewhere. As the number of people using these communications systems has increased so has the need for transmitting digital data at ever increasing rates.
As will be understood by persons skilled in the relevant arts, digital communications systems are designed, for example, using conventional pipelining, look-ahead, and parallelism techniques. These conventional design techniques have enabled engineers to build digital communications systems, using available manufacturing technologies, which operate at data rates in excess of 1 Gb/s. Applying these conventional techniques to the design of high-speed digital circuits, however, is difficult particularly when dealing with feedback and/or recursive operations. Furthermore, many of these conventional techniques will not improve the performance of the digital circuit to which they are applied, and some of these conventional techniques can even degrade circuit performance.
There is a current need for new design techniques and digital logic circuits that can be used to build high-speed digital communications systems. In particular, design techniques and digital logic circuits are needed that improve the throughput of add-compare-select circuits used in digital communications systems.